Tissue engineering often involves delivering a gel material such as hydrogel into a defective area of the body or to a body area where repair or reconstruction is desired. The gel material can be used as a support matrix for the ingrowth of surrounding tissue cells. Often cells or tissues are also dispersed in the gel material and injected into the body along with the gel material.
Conventional materials such as hydrogels typically have a smooth surface with a low modulus and can readily flow to fill an irregular cavity. However, the smooth and low modulus surface of such hydrogels makes it difficult for cells to attach thereto. In addition, because of the low porosity of the hydrogel, diffusion of nutrients to incorporated cells and removal of wastes from incorporated cells is inhibited. As a result, the hydrogel can not effectively facilitate tissue growth and repair.